Brave Frontier: Creator of the World
by GodlessArias
Summary: Story 1 of 5, this tale centers on the adventures of Nyxana Reiz, a former summoner of Akras. Will you fight with her and her units? Will you pledge your life to protecting Elgaia? Will you fight the gods with her? You are who you are. (Currently accepting OCs)
1. Chapter 1: I am who I am

OC form:

 _Example: Nyxana_

 _Name: Nyxana Akiyama_

 _Nickname: Nyx_

 _Age (Cannot be over 40 please): 13, looks 14_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Units (Up to 12, 6 will be your "main" squad while the other 6 will be your "backup" squad):_

 _Main squad: Ardent Dawn Avant (leader), Calamity Steel Chrome (sub-leader), Mad Heretic Gazia, Inferno Princess Alice, Galactic Treasure Ivris and Grave Carver Aaron_

 _Backup squad: Grand Malediction Yuura, Roaring Staff Rhoa (leader), Indomitable Flare Griff, Cataclysm Empress Feeva, Merciful Beacon Charla (sub-leader) and Leviathan Sage Elimo_

 _Romantic interests: (Will be updated)_

 _Weapon: Shadow powers. Nyx can manifest shadows that she can freely manipulate into different weapons, or transform into strings that can tie up an opponent. She also has a powerful ability that allows her to merge with her shadows, making her a creature of darkness itself. However, this ability is very draining._

 _Favourite unit (this is the unit you are able to sync with. Syncing means you can use their abilities at will): Chrome_

 _Appearance: Long black hair with a single dark purple streak, lithe and agile figure, quite beautiful even in the heat of battle._

 _Personality: She is mysterious and keeps to herself, often spending time training alone. Due to her immense yet strange power, Nyxana is afraid of forming connections to other people, as she is scared of hurting them._

 _Likes/Dislikes:  
Likes:_

 _Shade, her units and Terminus_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Perverted people. 'Nuff said._

 _Backstory:_

 _Nyxana comes from a moderately wealthy Bariuran family. She left for the ASH (Akras Summoners' Hall) in order to protect her younger brother, who had been picked. Realizing her power, several Summoners attempted to kill her or expel her from the Hall, but their attempts were follied by Elder Grahdens, who was, in fact, her godfather._


	2. Chapter 2: Will I See You Again?

**Nyxana: Introducing two new OCs" today!**

 **Wynter belongs to TheRunAwayPanda, and Dylan belongs to greyxhero.**

 **Arias: Enjoy! Criticism is welcome, but only constructive. Oh and the list of taken units are:**

 **Rinon, Ciara, Kafka, Lyud, Lune, Dolk, Diana, Quaid, Raaga, Zenia, Selena, Libera, Michele, Melchio, Sefia, Rineth, Reis, Vargas, Ruby, Aurelia, Lance, Bestie…**

"Summoner Nyxana."

"L-lord Lucius. Why have you come, god of the gate?"

"I am asking you to help me with a very important mission. Slay the Four Fallen Gods. You know who I'm talking about. My disciple will meet you at Adventurer's Praire."

"Yes. Of course."

Nyx opened her eyes, feeling a strange wave of nausea. Visits from the God of the Gate were…uncommon to say the least, foreboding to say the most.

 _Pop!_

Nyx glanced over at the person who had appeared-her unit, Chrome.

"Chrome, sweet, get the others. And tell Aaron that if I see him flashing lights in the windows whenever Alice and Yuura kiss, he doesn't get my new Occult Treasure."

"Yes, Milady."

Just as they were packing at the Summoner Village, Nyx noticed Aaron's edginess.

"Aaron? What's wrong?"

"I-I sense something…unearthly. Mistress, you have to be on guard. Maxwell is resourceful, and she will stop at nothing to prevent her downfall. So will the other Fallen Gods."

As if on cue, a large, blazing axe spun almost casually towards Nyxana. Shadow strings, manifesting from her wrists, entangled the axe and absorbed its energy.

Gazia and Aaron shielded the other attackers, namely Avant and Chrome.

"Show yourself! The younger brother of Bariura's emperor commands you!" Chrome called out.

"Hehe, as if I'd expose the likes of me to lowlife such as you." A figure appeared on the rooftop, a floating man wielding a large blade.

"Keep taking them. I'll always have more." He chuckled.

The man was taller than Nyxana, maybe about six feet, and he jumped down, before swinging the axe at her. Chrome and Avant immediately shot their blade and scythes upwards, blocking him.

"Lady Nyx! This…this energy! It's like nothing I've ever sensed before!" Avant screamed. The man laughed.

"Let us end this, once and for all. _True Technique: Void Mat-_ UGH!"

A bolt of flame enveloped the man, searing him. Almost for good measure, a single blade poked through his ankle. The man yelled, his black robe in flames, screaming as he rolled around. "This isn't over, Reiz! I'll get you!" With a loud _POP_ , he disappeared, revealing a young girl.

She had long crimson hair that fell to her thighs and amber eyes that glittered coldly and calculatively. The girl wore a crimson tank top, black leggings, and ankle laceup boots. There were two slits in her boots, each glittering slightly. One was still retracting the bloody silver blade. She had a fair skin tone and seemed about five-foot-seven.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" Nyx inquired, puzzled about the new girl.

"My name…is Wynter. Just Wynter. And I helped you because…well…something told me to do so. Maybe I have a deep hatred for him. Maybe I used to know you. Who knows…and who cares?"

"We don't believe you. You could be one of them, for all we know." Nyx said. Wynter gazed calmly at her. "Look at his attack style. People like him…cannot summon units. They have not taken the blood of the jewel god himself, Skriva. They cannot wield gems. Your unit, Aaron, must know, should he not?"

"Aaron?"

"…Yeah. He didn't have Summoner blood flowing through his veins."

Nyx crossed her arms.

"So that brings us to the _real_ question. Wynter, who are you?"

"Simple. I'm from Akras Summoner's Hall. Thirty-fourth division, captained by Owen himself. I have proof."

"Wait… _what_?"

(sneak peek at next chapter)

" _My name's Sefia! It's great to meet you, but promise me we can stop that evil demoness girl!"_

" _Of course…my first unit. I will help you stop her and destroy her, if necessary."_

" _Can we start now?"  
"Eeeh…maybe another time. You're only Five Stars now. I will wait until I unlock your full potential!"_

" _Okay then…and I never asked. What is your full name, exactly?"_

" _Well…my name is Dylan Arkbalde."_


	3. Chapter 3: Yes I Will

**Nyxana: Introducing six new OCs today!**

 **Dylan belongs to greyxhero, Ace and Evelyn belong to Garth Kaiser, Kim Nights belongs to TheNerdyFan and Auren and Auriel belong to TrueDragon117.**

 **Arias: Enjoy! Criticism is welcome, but only constructive. Oh and the list of taken units are:**

 **Rinon, Ciara, Kafka, Lyud, Lune, Dolk, Diana, Quaid, Raaga, Zenia, Selena, Libera, Michele, Melchio, Sefia, Rineth, Reis, Vargas, Ruby, Aurelia, Lance, Bestie…**

 **Nyxana: And mine! *Looks up* Oh Solaaaneee, your darling Raaga's gone…**

 **Solane: S-shut up! You KNOW I'm married to** _ **him**_ **!**

 **Nyxana: You mean Fadahl? Okey!**

 **Arias: Fadahl's taken, Solane will appear in another chapter. Like, maybe Chapter 5 or so. P.S. Garth Kaiser, I read your story "All is well that ends well" and got the concept of making spheres as stuff like flowers, bracelets, ect.**

"My name's Sefia! It's great to meet you, but promise me we can stop that evil demoness girl!"

"Of course…my first unit. I will help you stop her and destroy her, if necessary."

"Can we start now?"  
"Eeeh…maybe another time. You're only Five Stars now. I will wait until I unlock your full potential!"

"Okay then…and I never asked. What is your full name, exactly?"

"Well…my name is Dylan Arkbalde."

I remembered those days, evolving and pushing Sefia to her final form. How hard I had worked. The amount of Burst Frogs and Emperors.

"Sefia, today we'll unlock your full power with this Burst Frog I had to trade my duplicate of Libera for. But first, hold on to this."  
I gave her a bracelet with a holy sigil carved on it and eight small swords that looked exactly like Sefia's eight blades on it. "This is the true representation of your power, the Holy Eight sphere. It will unlock your true abilities. And now, Fusion!"

The Burst Frog turned into a small red beam. "Powering up…Unlocking Ultimate Power…Ultimate Brave Burst Awakened! Ultimate Brave Burst: Claiomh Solais. Extra Skill: Radiant Volition."

Sefia's wings spread, revealing their strange pattern-an infinity sign that burned gold on them, then faded away. "The true blade-Claiomh Solais has been revealed!" She gasped. The bracelet I had given her now enhanced all her abilities-how hard she hit, how well she took damage, her healing factor and her hitpoints. "Thank you Dylan, I will never forget this!" She said, smiling.

"I wonder…how do Units work, exactly? Why can I summon…two Liberas, for instance. How?" Sefia swooped down from where she had been sparring with Vargas-up on the balcony. "You'll have to ask Lucius, God of the Summon, Vortex, Quest and Elgaia Gate that. Units are mysterious, and yet only Lucius knows-literally. We can journey to Bariura, but it will be ardous and danger-LOOK OUT!"

A metal thing crushed the vase of flowers, causing Melchio to dodge away.

"Melchio, activate SBB, now!"

"Super Brave Burst: Belial Close!"

" _DAMAGE TAKEN: 30%. LAUNCH EMERGENCY PROGRAM: MAGNETRON."_

"You abdomination, you do not touch my master! Activate:Overdrive!"

"Sefia! What are you doing?!" Vargas yelled from the wreckage of the couch. His wings seared the Juggernaut's leg, and as we watched, Sefia gritted her teeth.

"Doing what we all were meant to do. _I am nobody…I am the light at the end of the tunnel…this conflict must be settled…not by peace but by war…CLAIOMH SOLAIS!"_

The attack blew away most of them, as Sefia's swords raised upwards and created a large ball of light, which consumed the Juggernaut with astonishing speed.

"Maxwell's disciple…is gone." Michele said, sounding astonished.

"N-not gone. Just disappeared back to Maxwell's palace in St. Lamia." Sefia groaned and collapsed onto the bedding. "Gods, I feel horrible."

"Master Dylan, this is proof that Maxwell fully intends to kill you. We should leave to defeat her before…well…it's too late."

"You're right, Rineth. We'll leave tomorrow, and I'll contact an old friend of mine."

*At Akras Summoner's Hall*

"Hello, may I speak to Lin?"

"You're talking to her, kiddo."

"Hey Lin, this is Dylan. I was well…wondering if you'd happen to know of any party traveling from St. Lamia to Bariura?"

"Yeah…quite a few. There's one made up of two girls, both Summoners, and another party. Four people, two girls, two boys. Both seem unlikely to make friends easily, but one, an Ace Rex, seems friendly enough. They seem set to meet each other though. I'd advise you explore yourself, and I've got someone whom you might be good with. Her name is Kim Nights. She's a summoner who wants to meet Lord Lucius."

*Time-skip-1 day*

"Hello, I'm Kim. Kim Nights. What in name of Lucius do you want? If there's nothing, get lost." The teenage girl snapped at me.

"Well…err…I want to travel to Bariura to meet Lucius, and I was hoping you'd join me." I stuttered, shocked at her rudeness. Was this really the Kim Nights who was so famous with Akras for being one of the youngest people to ever kill a Melion?

"I'd advise you not go, it's dangerous. You have to defeat Maxwell, the world's creator, then Cardes, lord of all demons, after that Zevalhua, the divine empress and the worst foe-Afla Dilith, king of beasts. You'll die trying."  
"But if you come along…?"

"Still…we stand no chance. Maxwell will have us wrapped around her pinkie finger. And the only person who was able to defeat her left ASH long time ago, you idiot. Didn't you know? Her name was Nyxana Akiyama, otherwise known as Nyxana Reiz."

*Auren's POV*

"So…why did you guys come along?" Evy asked us. "You could've denied."

"Believe me, Drevas and Esther needed a challenge. We've done every single trial in Noel's lab, completed Frontier Hunter this season and also gone to every single Raid Quest. Defeating the Creation goddess will be small work, even though Noel warned me she'd be more…advanced." Auriel said casually.

" _Get away from me!"_

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a cry for help. Female, maybe youngish."

We stepped into a clearing, only to see several units defending two females from a Grand Jelly attack.

Ace's eyes flashed slightly. "Ah."

One of them turned to the side, and gazed at Ace in shock and recognition.

"I see you're back, _Kim Revelia Nights_." Ace mumbled calmly. "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4: Some Feuds Never End

**Nyxana: Arias is closing the OC submissions. There should be sufficient people to defeat Maxwell.**

 **Solane: If there aren't, I'll eat my scythe.**

 **Nyxana: Chrome! Avant! Hold back and let yourselves get knocked out! I have enough revives!**

 **Solane: You're so horrible. Let the story** _ **il commencia!**_

 **Nyxana: What does that even mean…**

 **Solane: IDK.**

 **Arias: Brave Frontier does not belong to me, it belongs to GUMI. Also, I'm just going to say nope, that method will not work in BF. Criticism is welcome. (LazyCat0621, sorry but Reis happens to be taken. Since its too late to change (everything is finalized), mind if I just not mention him so much in the story?)**

"Whoa…the reward for defeating Maxwell is apparently 10 million Zel. Imagine the amount of stuff we can buy!" Auriel said, gazing at the poster. "Don't get your hopes up, sis. Maxwell is the creation goddess. Fighting her won't be easy. Defeating her will be twice as hard."

"Alright! This'll be easy as cake!" Someone behind us said confidently. Ace Rex. From Grandelt, Palmyna. Son of The First Summoner and his unit-cum-wife, Heaven's Bolt Amy.

"Ace. You can't just go find Maxwell and destroy her. It takes months of prepara-...tion…" Ace had already run off with Evelyn in tow.

"So? Should we go? I mean yes, we'll have a ton of dangers on the road, but the reward outweighs the risk." "Alright…fine then. Let's go."

(Present)

"I see you're back, _Kim Reviera Nights._ Welcome home." Ace said calmly.

"We'll talk about this later. Zenia! Activate SBB!"

" _All systems green. NETHER SEQUENCE: NETHER ANNIHILATION!_ "

The attack hit the Grand Jelly and was immediately swallowed by it.

"Zenia! Get away! That thing can consume your weapons!" Gazia pushed her out of the way " _Pinnacle? Limits? AIGIS IX: PHOTONIC COLLAPSE!"_

"Oooh…" Ivris wolf-whistled at both of them. "How _heroic_ , Gazia-san…"  
"Ivris! This is no time to be cracking jokes! Aaron, use your Ultimate!"

" _Is there no escape? DARK SAMSARA!"_

The Jelly roared and finally dissolved.

"Hm. It appears this jelly can grant itself insane defence buffing, however, using a combination of mitigation and insane BB attack boosting will help." Alice floated over and poked it with her scythe. "It's not moving."

Meanwhile, Wynter glared fiercely at Ace.

"Kim Nights is not who I am, Ace. Kim Nights was only my best friend. She is not who I am. My name is Wynter."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nyx spoke calmly.

"Once, when Wynter was a Summoner, she befriended a girl named Kim. Kim Nights. They were inseperable. However, when Wynter's past was known to her, Kim immediately closed herself off to the rest of the world. People used to call Wynter Kim Reviera Nights. Why? I have no idea."

Ace stood and gazed over.

"Ember Charm Fiora! Come!"

A summoning circle glowed in the grass. A woman with white hair and two futuristic-looking bracelets appeared.

"Yes, Ace darling?"

"Fiora, kindly go help seal away the Grand Jelly like you did years ago." Fiora smiled. "Of course, anything for you."

Evelyn and Auriel stood up and went away to find firewood.

(Nyx's POV)

"Nyxana?" Auren spoke quietly, next to me.

"Y-yeah?" I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't show weakness to them. It would…land me in the same spot that had happened years ago.

"Who are you, exactly?" He said.

"No one. Just a Summoner of Akras. Just another face on life's road."

Auren seemed puzzled, but didn't question further.

Muted conversation caught my attention.

"Shh…listen! Voices…" I whispered.

"… _besides, only one person can help us now…"_ Kim? Could it really be her?

" _Yume, listen. You can't just murder her by brute force. OH GRAND GAIA-a fire!"_

Auren tilted his head.

"Yume? Dylan?" He questioned.

Suddenly, three people, two girls and one boy, stumbled into the clearing. Wynter gasped.

"Kim! It's really you?"

There was a slight hissing noise and suddenly, a young girl stepped into the clearing with another man.

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen. I'm Aether Granvelm, and this is my unit, Guardian Goddess Tia. Prepare to die, enemies!"

Aether snapped his fingers and sparks of lightning bloomed at his fingertips. A bolt of lightning crashed down.

"Guys! Back-up!" Aether yelled out.

Nine other people walked out of the clearing. Five females and four males.

"Meet the rogue Summoners and their units. Now, fight us!"

Ace dashed at one of the women recklessly.

"Super Brave Burst activate, _LUX AETERNA_!"

The lady dodged and laughed crazily.

"Zellha! Show him true power!"  
" _You Summoners are so annoying! LIGHT…OF…RUIN!_ "

"Ace!" Evelyn deflected the attack with her sword.

"Impossible, this is almost…as if she is channeling Zellha's power. That is exclusive only to Raid Class 4 and 5, or Arena Rank Thanatos!" Nyx said.

Aether only smirked.

"You simpletons. You only need to share their desires. Tia, heal us please?" Tia nodded. " _I don't trust humans who destroy the forest. MOTHER NATURE'S GOSPEL!"_

Nyx snapped her fingers. "Avant! Chrome! Aaron! Ivris! Feeva! Gazia! Arise!"

Wynter and Dylan had been pressed into a corner, fighting for their lives.

"Darn it all! Lune!" Wynter shouted.

Lune smiled. " _I just hate a lot of things…ADVERSE STIRIA!"_

"Nalmika!" The man Wynter was fighting abandoned their battle and took the attack for Nalmika.

"Now you're REALLY pissing…me…OFF!" Nalmika screamed.

" _What do you seek from me…? The rebirth of this world…? Or…? DEADLY CHAMOMILE! DEMON TREE NARGINA!"_

Wynter gripped her claymore, which Lune had enchanted with ice magic. Facing the oncoming attack, Wynter almost casually sliced it in half.

"T-that was my strongest attack…and you just deflected it like it was nothing! You're really more than I expected! All the same, I'll destro-"

Lune appeared in front of her and placed a finger to Nalmika's lips. "Enough with the monolouging, now we fight for real, plant lady. _She's always playing, but I…DEAR GLASS JAIL!"_

The force slammed into Nalmika and the Ivy Goddess stumbled back, pierced by a million ice shards. "You haven't seen the last of us!" She yelled. Grabbing her Summoner, Nalmika shot vines up to encase them, then sank into the ground.

"One down. We should help the others. Thanks, Lune."

(A/N: To be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5: Sunlight and Moonlight

**Nyxana: We're back, chapter 5!**

 **Solane: I'm due to appear in here, as well as the final OC, Afyxa The Copycat's OC Awru Yilfina! Also, Yume belongs to LazyCat0621.**

 **Nyxana: Maybe you'll get yourself a boyfriend…or girlfriend, I don't judge.**

 **Solane: NYX! I'm married!**

 **Nyxana: Heads up, readers, Solane be lying. She's only sleeping in the same room as Fadahl. Not on the same bed.**

 **Solane: / (embarrassed face lol)**

 **Nyxana: In case you're wondering why I act so differently in the story and here, I'm Nyxana's self from the Mirror World. Arias captured me.**

 **Arias: To some people whom I just realized your units are taken, you'll have to use a lower evo tier of that unit. I should have sent the PM to you guys by now right?**

 **Solane: Argh shut up bdsubfbincnbruwbiowgu45inmndcm5efghgjksdfjkrguii.**

 **Zenia: SYSTEM_ERROR. RE-ENTER CODE:**

 **Arias: I apologize, LazyCat0621 did not take Reis. Sorry!**

 **Nyxana: Let's begin** **the teasing of Solane again** **story!**

 **Nyxana: Oh, and the last chapter? It's the fight of Wynter and Lune VS Ethaen and Nalmika.**

The Showdown: Yume and Nadore VS Erithra and Phee!

"That's my twin brother your friend took down." The girl snapped. She wore a silver masquerade mask over her face. Her hair was the colour of caramel candy, a light brown. No visible weapons except her unit, a water-type, Phee.

Yume read her nightmares and found her name.

 _Erithra. Erithra Evanns._

Yume jumped high and raised her guns. Bullet holes peppered the ground.

Erithra avoided. She flexed her wrists and two huge knives shot out of her sleeves. Erithra raised her arms and yelled: "Celestial Bombardment: 999 Lightning Bolts!"

Two huge angel wings spread from Erithra's back. She pointed one of her knives, one with a black ochre blade, to the sky while her other blade was held in a horizontal position, parallel to the ground. Storms developed and shot bolts down to pummel the ground.

"Yume, my pretty, no place to hide now!" Erithra yelled, laughing like a madwoman. Erithra spread her wings and took to the stormy sky, Phee following and smiling at Yume's plight. "The sky's my world!"

Yume gritted her teeth.

"Nadore, come and assist me!"

Nadore appeared and seemed shocked. "How in Grand Gaia can a person wield so much power? To control storms?"

"Please activate SBB now, Nadore." Yume said gently.

Nadore gazed at the scene before her. "Of course, Milady."

" _The lance guides me and its bearer…DEA GEIRSKOGUL!"_

Erithra seemed stunned by the attack.

Phee chuckled.

"Never fear, Milady Erithra. I'll destroy her..now! _I shall heed your request…ABRAXAS!"_

Nadore's lance came up to parry Phee's water torrent. The biting water stung at them. It was like being pricked. Yume seized her chance and shot at Erithra, who didn't even move an inch. The otherwordly" gun fired blasts of energy. Yume had chosen to shoot in non-fatal places, since her mercy told her to.

"What is this?" Phee demanded. "WHAT HAVE YOU APES DONE TO MILADY?"

"Only paralyzed her. Like my Thunder Bow?" Nadore said, holding up her arm to reveal a glowing yellow tattoo of a bow.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Phee." Nadore called out, raising her lance. "Or we show no mercy."  
Erithra had recovered from the paralysis. Quickly, she called out. "Trump Card activate!"

Yume appeared slightly worried, more so as Erithra began chanting.

" _Godly light…shine down on me…Archbearer of the Waves that shalt cascade down upon thine enemies…the Mercy of thine is nonexistent…as is mine…oh Great Goddess Morah…I shall ceaselessly fell all enemies in thy name…all my Work that thou shalt give me shalt be completed…Final Move."_ Erithra said, "holy" light shining from her.

"Exodus: Grief Is Weakness."

Dark winds howled over the battlefield. Yume raised one hand. "Nadore! UBB!"

" _That means I am strong enough to control my thoughts…TREASURE: SACRED LANCE!"_

Gritting her teeth, Erithra began directing the wind into a tornado. Mist began curling around Yume and Nadore, and as the cyclone struck, the mist rose and began to absorb the attacks, changing them into harmless projectiles.

"I…I'll be back!" Erithra warned, albeit shakily, as she witnessed Yume and Nadore's power. Erithra's wings extended outwards and she flew off. Nadore prepared to chase them, but was stopped by Yume.

"Leave her, Nadore. That'll teach her to hurt us next time."

(Continuation of last chapter-in Ethaen's POV)

"Man, Boss will be so disappointed!" Nalmika said, sighing. "How the Lucius was she able to defeat us? That stupid Water lady…Lune, I believe."

"Not only will she be disappointed, she might even kill us! We're the elite strike force, the top assassins of Randall! How could they simply defeat us just like that?" Ethaen complained.

 _Maybe you were just weak. Or perhaps you simply chose the wrong enemy to fight this battle with._

"Al-alright…who said that?" Nalmika stammered.

 _It's me. Maxwell._

"M-milady! We're sorry for our f-failure!" Nalmika said.

 _Never mind. I've found two very excellent assassins. They'll be joining your team. One is a female not much older than you guys. The other is a boy, her brother. They'll assist you in taking down one of the group's most vital links- a girl merchant named Solane Lyght._

"Of course, Milady. Anything!" Both said in response.

 _One more thing. The girl? Nyxana? She's much more powerful than you imagine. She's defeated the revived and more powerful versions of us in Noel's lab. Cardes. Me. Afla. Zeva. Gazia, the Augmented Deity. Ark, the Oracle Knight. Do not underestimate her. Or her sister, Solane._

"We w-won't, Milady."

 _Good to hear. Plan a sneak attack on them. Do whatever it takes to kill them. Even sacrifice your own lives if necessary. Just ensure they aren't breathing before they reach my palace._

"Of course, Lady Maxwell."

(?'s POV)

"So this is the place, the HQ of Memento Mori, the Sacred Guardians of the World." My sibling said, brushing aside ebony locks.

"Yes. Ten Guardians. We'll be the eleventh and twelfth." I commented.

"Previously, there used to be four Guardians assigned to Maxwell, three to Cardes, two to Zevalhua and one to Afla Dilith. They needed to safeguard their power. Now, I guess they'll assign three to each God."

"White Wolf, stay on your guard. We're facing formidable foes."

"Of course, my dear God Killer."

"Shut up."

 **(A/N: (Oy! Don't groan!) Tell me what you think! Guess who's the White Wolf and who's the God Killer? Next chapter, I'll have a few of my OCs join the team. From them, guess who the "evil" ones are. Arias, signing off!)**


	6. Chapter 6: En Garde, Traitors Among Us

**Nyxana: Ok, since Arias couldn't insert Afyxa The Copycat's OC in, she apologizes and this is a chapter dedicated to Ayfxa The Copycat! P.S. Arias also apologizes. It's supposed to be A-Y-F-X-A, not A-F-Y-X-A. Whoops.**

 **Arias: Enjoy, criticism is welcome, Brave Frontier does not belong to me. If Brave Frontier DID belong to me, I'd give everyone a free unit of choice every single month. And my account wouldn't be so limited.**

 **Nyxana: Also, Ari-chan has decided that from now on, the units' attacking won't just be the announcement of their names and then them 'attacking'. It'll (hopefully) be more…eh…descriptive. (Whew. Ari didn't whack me on the head for that.)**

 **Solane: See you guys next chapter! Also, Arias has decided that she'll write a Cordelica and Palmyna version after this story is over. The tale will conclude in a certain region…or will it?**

The Showdown: Dylan and Sefia + Awru and Il and Mina VS Giorden and Luther + Afionciado and Kajah

Dylan withdrew a flintlock pistol. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm not going to let you harm them!" The blonde boy in front of them stared coldly. "You and your pretty little winged lady can go take a flying jump off a cliff. Get outta my way." He snarled.

"The only one who'll be doing that is you." Sefia stated firmly. "Let's do this!"

Sefia swooped upwards, her wings forcing down heavy gusts of breeze. "Luther, get rid of this flying annoyance!" The boy yelled out. "Yes, Master Giorden!"

" _This power that was intended to destroy the world…FULL METAL CROSS!"_ Luther screamed. Sefia's left wing was slightly scorched by the attack.

"It's my turn! _The gods weren't enough for me…LOW GLIDE MASTER!"_ Luther's four swords came together, blocking the force of Sefia's eight blades.

Dylan gritted his teeth. "Seems there's no other way out of this."

"Heavenly Bullet: Nen!" Just as Dylan prepared to shoot the bullet, someone's unit came out of nowhere and grabbed on to him. He wrestled free.

"Keep away from me!" Dylan yelled. He noticed the unit was hardly even human-looking. Black skin, a tail, weird magenta lines on him…yup, most likely a demon unit or a demon god.

"A Kajah unit!" Sefia said, looking slightly afraid.

"And me, his master. Afionciado Christensan." A bluenette boy walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A mysterious voice spoke.

"W-who was that?"

"Me. I'm Awru Yilfina, your ending."

A male with reddish hair and two young girls stepped out from the woods.

"Il! Mina! Let's show them what we're made of!" Awru said, turning to his units.

" _We're amazing together! NORTHERN CROSS!"_ The duo called out. Mina pointed her staff at Kajah, while Il slashed at him. Mina's staff fired five light green-tinged blasts of energy that had a greenish mist around it at Kajah, while Il's sword glowed a darker shade and she struck under Kajah's guard.

"You take Luther. I'll take on Kajah." Awru said to Dylan.

"O-okay then." Dylan recovered from his momentary shock and raised his kite-shaped shield just in time to counter an attack from Giorden. Giorden retreated backwards a few steps.

"Hm. It appears I've underestimated you. Well, not anymore! Holy Whirling Flames!" Giorden said, pulling a crossbow out from thin air and aiming it at him.

 _The buff from my special will last me for a while. This is my only chance…if I don't make it, we're all dead, Luther and I. Guess I'll just have to go all out…_ _Luther, I'm sorry but this might be your only chance of survival…_

Giorden countered each of Dylan's shots with his crossbow.

He suddenly yelled "Luther, cover me!"

Dylan stared coldly at Giorden.

Sefia flew down as she evaded Luther's flashing swords.

" _Holy Goddess Morah…Defiant God Luther…I love you guys…Just keep going…Even without me…You guys can make it…"_ Giorden said quietly.

A pentagram burned in the middle of the ground. A pillar of flame rose from it. Awru took advantage of his opponent's distraction to hit him over the head. Il was on the ground, panting as she pressed her hand firmly to a deep gash Kajah had inflicted on her left calf. Mina's magic reserves were almost out.

"Guys! Can you do this? Activate your SBB?" Awru called out.

" _W-with you…S-Summoner…we can d-do so m-m-much more…c-CREATION OF THE WORLD!"_ They launched a final offensive against them. Il's wound healed up and Mina felt her magic reserves replenishing. On the other hand, Kajah was half-dead.

As the flame pillar grew on the other side, Giorden seemed to be melting away. Luther stared in horror as his master consumed himself to use the ultimate spell Morah's ally Shusui had taught him-the ability to create a Fire pillar at the expense of his own life.

Giorden smiled bitterly.

"If I go out…I take you too!"

Dylan, helpless, ran as the frolicking flames consumed several slimes that had been too slow. Sefia grabbed Il and Awru as Mina created her own wings.

The pillar gained speed. Giorden fell to the ground in convulsions, screaming. When it appeared that all hope was lost, a large icicle shot out of the ground and impaled both Giorden and the pillar. After a moment of futile resistance, the pillar's flames went out. As the icicle shattered, the Icicle Mirror herself, Lune, grinned at them.

"Need a hand, sweets?"

Afionciado had vanished, Kajah as well. "Nyx told me to go find her sister Solane at the trade market near the Tower of Mistral. The…Athenspheria Market. She said the others would catch up with us." Wynter said.

"Fine! Let's go!" Awru answered.

(The 5 OCs!)

 **Arias: They are most likely to be killed off. Can't have a ton of units around, kek. Anyway, here they are! Try to guess! The winner gets the next chapter dedicated to them. "Contest" ends next next Friday, December 11 2015. PM me your answers!**

 **Candidate No. 1: Yao Chenqing**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nickname: N/A.**

 **Units: N/A.**

 **Backstory: A former soldier working in the Imperial Army, Chenqing has a very strict view of units. She believes them to be a mistake of Nature and has sworn to hunt them down. Chenqing especially hates those who ask questions about Units or Summoning, and rumour says she once killed a Summoner in cold blood, unprovoked, because he dared to give her five gems. She intends to kill the group, starting with the one she hates the most-Dylan.**

 **Appearance: Chenqing is a refined lady who turns brutish in battle, her signature whip like lightning flashing through the air. She has a small yellow birthmark in the shape of a key on her hand. Chenqing's main features are her delicate, almond-shaped eyes, which are "grey as a storm cloud". She's also rather beautiful.**

 **Personality: Polite (except to Summoners) and ruthless. Also quite icy.**

 **Abilities: Her Grand Katana is a gift from her father, and it can sever anything in this world and all others, be it tangible or intangible. Chenqing's prowess in combat is highly satisfactory, and graceful. She is trained in the deadly skill of capoeira and jujitsu, but not extensively. Chenqing also wields a whip that she uses against 'lesser beings'-demons and mob monsters.**

 **Quotes:**

 **(To Summoners-basically the whole group)-"You're dabbling in what was never meant to be! You fools! The true gods will give you a horrible death!**

 **(When using her Grand Katana)- "Behold the sharpest blade of all, that severs binds and blood ties alike! The Grand Katana-Ki!**

 **Candidate No.2: Syrrfing Yggdrasil**

 **Age: 12, bordering on 13.**

 **Nickname: Sy, Cyril**

 **Units: Aqua Ruler Kuhla (leader), Mad God Narza, Fire Dragoon Ulkina, Thunder Gun Rowgen, Guardian Goddess Tia.**

 **Backstory: A young village girl with an innocent demeanour. She joins the group alongside her sister Naevateinn. Although they are sisters, they seem rather different. Perhaps they're more than they seem?**

 **Personality: Innocent and unwilling to kill, very adorable, able to use blood of persuasion therefore quite persuasive.**

 **Appearance: Looks like a normal person and also very pretty. A small pin is hidden in her crystal ring. She has blonde hair that**

 **Abilities:**

 **Blood of Persuasion-The power to control whoever her blood lands on**

 **Summoning-She gets along horribly with Chenqing and Maevateinn, since neither like nor can Summon while at her disposal are the full God Loyalist set (except Kuda), albeit in their 5star forms (except for Narza and Tia)**

 **Quotes:**

 **Introduction-Hey! Sy here! This is my sister Naeva!**

 **Summoning-You who awakened my true potential, you who unquestioningly served the gods, arise and protect me! Mad God Narza, spread your wings! Aqua Ruler Kuhla, cause waves to vanquish my foes! Fire Dragoon Ulkina, use your fire powers to burn my opponents to ashes! Guardian Goddess Tia, protect us as you would the forest! Thunder Gun Rowgen, fell my enemies and your reward shall be a handsome price indeed! (Rookie Summoners use this type of chant to sync with their units beforehand, to activate their BB/SBB/UBB/Overdrive)**

 **Candidate No.3: Naevateinn Yggdrasil**

 **Nickname: Naeva, Sylph.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Units: None.**

 **Backstory: Once, Naeva and her sister Syrrfing were the children of a prominent army commander in Elgaia. They were inseparable, until it was found that Naeva did not have Summoning blood in her genes, while Syrrfing had it in plenty. Thus, Naeva began to resent her sister and all Summoners in general, finally forming a close relationship with Nikolas Ivanovich and Yao Chenqing, feeling it was their task to hunt down all Summoners and units.**

 **Appearance: Basically an older version of Syrrfing, but more on the beautiful side than the pretty side. Darker blonde hair and bloodred eyes.**

 **Personality: Much like Chenqing's.**

 **Quotes:**

 **(for many reasons)-My sister studied these arts. But I have sworn to end them all! This blade will be the end of your lifeline!**

 **Arias: The other two, Nikolas Ivanovich and Damien DeCalliope, will feature in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Look Back

**Nyxana: Welcome back!**

 **Admin will be taking a trip to Japan for a while, so "Contest" deadline extended to 18 Nov! Enjoy the story! Criticism is welcome, and I do not own Brave Frontier. If I did I would give everyone the full Bonded by Blood 2 batch and Adel's batch. And 5 gems every 10 full login days. Ha.**

 **Solane: Arias is sobbing due to a "total lack of 1 gem" for Summoning and her failure to get an Avant, Charla or Chrome.**

 **Solane: P.S. She is now crying due to summoning a Reis and she already has a Griff.**

The Showdown: Auren and Jed + Auriel and Drevas VS Kaesan and Uda + Lygnes and Mare

Auriel stared with coldness and empty eyes at Lygnes. "Get away from me."

"Easier said then done. Mare, darling, please!"

"Will my humiliation ever end…? Ethereal Disaster!" Mare said, aiming at Drevas.

"Auriel! Watch out!" Auren moved deftly behind her.

"Katana Blossom Slash!" A hologram of pink petals appeared, and each fell to the ground and became an illusion of Auren.

(Auriel's POV)

"Kyohi Kaiketsu." My brother intoned, staring at the boy who had just tried to murder his sister.

"Lord Kaesan, permission to use SBB." Uda said, narrowly avoiding the amount of crystals that had attempted to impale him.

"Permission granted, Uda."

"I guess a new path walking alongside humans doesn't sound so bad…LAST TRADE!"

Drevas, being an Earth type, didn't take too much damage, whereas Jed looked quite shaken.

"Jed! You okay?" Auren asked.

"Yes, Master Auren."

"Great. Activate your Super Brave Burst!"

"Would he even speak to me…ARES CENTURIO!" Jed yelled.

His swords glowed and he lunged at Mare, blades flashing a blinding white. Mare raised her staff and swung, cutting the air in a wide arc, and finally sending it down onto his back. Auren winced but could not intervene. Lygnes was battling him, and the brunette seemed to have no intention of letting up.

Auren realized that the boy seemed incredibly skilled with his blades, unskilled as he was with handling his own unit.

He lets his feelings get in the way of strategy. That's his one weak spot…he would sacrifice his own life for Mare, even though she's only going to be alive as along as he is too.

Auren inwardly smiled. His one weak spot.

"Jed! Use your Ultimate now!" He called out. Jed spun around, before nodding.

"If he saw me now…? TRUE LIGHT: AGYROS!" Jed screamed, facing Mare. His swords combined into one huge excalibur, and he held it strong.

Mare nodded. "Finally. You've begun getting in-ter-rest-ting. Divine Impurity! " A dark purple black magic circle formed in her hand. It spun around, causing the nearby air to shimmer with magic.

"Aw, c'mon!" Jed groaned. "That's it?"

Mare ran at him, hand outstretched. Jed raised his blade. The attacks collided, and for a moment it seemed Mare's ultimate attack would finish him. Then Jed's light began actually dissolving Mare's spell.

"The-The hell? What did you do?" Mare hissed as Jed appeared behind her and thrust his sword through her stomach, impaling her. He yanked it out and disappeared. Mare remained frozen in time for a while, as her skin drained of colour and the magic circle fizzled out. Blood leaked from her mouth. Then, she collapsed in a heap at Jed's feet.

"NOOOO! MARE!" Lygnes began his attack with renewed vigour. Auren found himself barely able to keep up with Lygnes' fast, precise slashes and jabs. He even sustained a slit to his thigh. Luckily, Auren used a quick healing spell to stitch the wound together. However, he could feel his stamina and magic reserves depleting fast, as he used all manner of twists, kicks, enhancement, offensive and defensive spells.

"Tornado Style: Grand Avenger." Lygnes' fist encased itself in rock, and he punched Auren's stomach so hard, Auren doubled over and coughed blood. Jed stood helpless, for as Mare lay dying, she had used up her remaining life force to immoblize him.

Auren spun around and kicked the blade away from him. He immediately slashed at the boy with resolute ferocity. "Colossus." Auren commanded, the blows sore in his body.

Immediately, he felt his sanity undergoing humongous pain, and he lunged at Lygnes. The predator was becoming the prey, fast. Lygnes closed his eyes and then dropped down to the ground, where he disappeared. Auren's Colossus power healed his injuries, then sealed itself away.

Auriel, meanwhile, was gritting her teeth as she and Drevas played cat-and-mouse with Uda and Kaesan. Neither unit's Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst would connect. The two mages were locked in combat. Neither was willing to stop fighting. Neither would. Auriel slashed and cast spells, Kaesan deflected and warped them back at her.

"Drevas! Please use your Ultimate!" Auriel ordered.

"Ultimate Brave Burst!" Drevas said, lunging forwards. Lance's pike stabbed at the teenager. The attack's paralysis was instantly absorbed by Kaesan, who stood immobile.

Uda grabbed him and teleported away. Auriel took in a deep breath and raced towards her brother. "We did it, Auren. We defeated them." She said, giving him a rare smile.

"Yeah. I guess so." He replied, calmly.

"We should go help Ace and Evelyn. The enemy is focussing fire on them. Four people against one." Auriel said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Kindest Are The Loneliest

**Arias: We're back! Thanks to all those wonderful people who favourited and followed my story. I'm really sorry if the writing is crappy, I've been having writer's block.**

 **Nyxana: Final showdown before my mirror self and Aethur go to battle! It's…..ACE AND EVELYN VERSUS NESRYN AND NEKRO!**

Ace lunged at the lady with the katana. She sidestepped and thrust the blade at him. Zellha grabbed it and used her Summoner's blade to stab at Ace. The Goddess of Ruin was smiling wickedly.

Reeze felt a blow to the back of her head. She fell to the ground, her vision blurring. Zellha had used her light abilities to explode at the back of Reeze's head. "T- _Terminus Ad Quem…"_ Reeze whispered, before dropping down and fading into bluish light.

Evelyn looked out of breath. Her wrench had been knocked out of her hands by the other female's sword. She was using her own shadow magic now. The woman was gearing both her units, Zurg and Zebra, up for a double Brave Burst. Combined with the woman's own superior swordfighting skills, Evelyn wouldn't even stand a chance. It was now or never.

" _Guess I have no choice."_ She thought.

"AR-MAG-GED-DON!" Evelyn screamed, the full force of aeons of shadow magic flung at the woman and her units. None of them stood a chance. Each and everyone of them could feel their health dropping as Evelyn made several criticals. Zebra and Zurg grabbed her and teleported away. Since Evelyn's attack reduced her own health to 1, she collapsed on the ground, too weak to fight anymore.

"Ev!" Ace yelled, realizing what his sister had done to save herself. He ran to her side. "Ace." She mumbled. "Go on. I'll be fine."

Nodding, remembering her strong willpower, Ace faced his opponent, who cackled wickedly behind her mask. "Do it, Zellha. He's your new plaything now."

Ace shifted his dual blades.

"I'll do this for my sister." He said, calmly.

"You knocked her unit out early, I saw it. You made my sister use her last resort. I'll make you pay. Valkyrie Archangel Griel, arise!"

Ace recalled that his sister had used Reeze's Ultimate, therefore being able to hit the two units rather hard. It also gave both him and Griel a fifty percent chance to survive a KO attack. Griel attacked Zellha, making the goddess dance around to avoid the lightning sparks.

"Griel! Activate SBB!" Griel faced her opponent.

" _I must become even more powerful. ANGELIC THUNDER OF ASGARD!"_ Griel screamed, raising her electric whip. Electricity thrummed through the air, making the other summoner shiver. "Zellha! Light of Ruin!" She commanded.

"Anything to defeat them. _My heart's telling me to obey you! LIGHT OF RUIN!"_

Ace blinked as the two attacks collided. Thunder boomed overhead and Griel's whip flashed. "Fools…" Griel whispered. "I am an ARCHANGEL!"

The woman held on to her sword tightly, to the point her fingers began to bleed. "No…It can't end…Like this…"She mumbled, as Zellha tried to protect her.

"Zellha! Run!" A mysterious voice spoke from nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Ace caught sight of two masked figures in the woods. They disappeared, strangely. Ace's foe dashed off, running close to the speed of light.

"Evy, c'mon. Drink this Mega Cure."

She drank the whole bottle, before smiling at Ace.

"Thanks…Ace."

Nyx screamed "Don't come closer! He's mine! Go to the market and wait for me there!"

Auren nodded and took hold of Auriel. "You two, didn't you hear her? Run. She said Athenspheria Market. Find her sister. We gotta go."

Evelyn simply nodded, and together, they began the trek into the woods.

"Athenspheria Market, huh?" Auriel broke the silence.

"Shh. Could be spies in the forest." Auren whispered.

 _You hear laughter._

 _Smiles._

 _Cries of "Help me, help me please!"_

 _Fires burning in the night._

 _Thoughtless, merciless slaughter._

 _A innocent-looking girl with kunai._

 _A woman warrior who's mind had…simply changed._

 _Yggdrasil? Why does that name suddenly appear in your mind's eye?_

 _The flames that consumed your homes in Palmyna and the ice that followed._

 _A mysterious figure with heart of ice and hair of flames, riding the ice demon Skramya._

 _A princess who commanded flora slaying as the rest of the village came upon her._

 _Begging people on their knees._

Solane shook her head to clear her mind of the images.

One could hear loud voices ahead, one male, one female. They appeared to be arguing.

" _And I say this is 400 Zel, nothing less!"_

" _Lassie, you're insane. One Beacon for 400 Zel? That's more than I pay for my electricity bill!"_

" _Well, no wonder, Esna. You've got an insane amount of Thunder units. Pay up or get lost!"_

Auren stopped walking.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Well, a summoner, and a merchant. Lots of units around her though."

"Solane? Could this be her?" Evelyn asked incredulously.

And no wonder. The "merchant" looked more like a warrior. Golden hair falling to her shoulders, upper-body armour and a white satin dress. Double broadswords hung on the back of her shoulders.

She was haggling over the price of a bottle of High Cure with a Summoner who was accompanied by another man Ace recognized as Thunder Legend Eze.

Taking a deep breath, the quartet stepped out of the trees.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Trust Anyone

**Arias: We're back! On a side note, finally got Chrome and Nadore to 7star! That guy is sooo darn cool! Stupid remaining burst frog...Dore's BB level is 9! Writer's block cured, thank Maxwell. Also, "She" is Solane and Nyxana's cousin, Nexia Void, a Imperial Guard who was reborn and cannot suffer harm from physical injury. This chapter is short due to again, writer's block. Shoot.**

 **Nyxana: Mirror me versus Aethur! The** _ **idiotto**_ **is going to pay.**

The two duelists lunged at each other in an explosion of shadows and sparks. Aethur encased his blade in flames and spun rapidly towards Nyx. The younger girl ducked underneath the blade and formed a fist made of her shadow strings, then punched him in the gut. Flames wrapped around his hand as the fist dissolved.

"Huh. Chrome!" She commanded. Tia leaped towards Chrome, her animal friends charging at him as well.

" _I cared not for my brother's desires…SHEOL VISTA!"_ The Bariuran said, slashing with his dual scythes. Several animals dissolved into mist.

"How could you…Granvalm!" Nyx spat out the words like venom in her mouth. "She gave you everything and you left her high and dry just like that! Don't you know the consequences of what you've done?" She glared at the seemingly unrepentant boy. "She was weak, you know. Weakness has no place within the Granvalm clan!" Aethur hissed menacingly.

"And now, face my family's ultimate guardian, our namesake…prepare to die, Akiyama." Aethur hissed.

" _地球の偉大な蛇_ _..._ _私はあなたの名誉時に誓っていますが、この哀れな愚か者を完了するために今私を助けて_ _..._ _私たちを守るために_ _..._ _あなたは私の戦いで私を支援するために召喚します。"_

 _(Chikyū no idaina hebi... Watashi wa anata no meiyo-ji ni chikatte imasuga, kono awarena orokamono o kanryō suru tame ni ima watashi o tasukete... Watashitachi o surutameni... Anata wa watashi no tatakai de watashi o shien suru tame ni shōkan shimasu.)_

 _(Meaning: Great snake of the Earth...I summon thee to aid me in my fight...you who have sworn upon thy honor to protect us...help me now to finish this pitiful fool. (I used Google Translate so it might not be on point.)_

The earth broke open behind Chrome and a demon emerged, a hydra-like snake. The last member of Bariuran royalty gaped as he stared at the snake.

"Chrome, you've served me well but I think it's time to call on people with elemental advantages." Nyx said, smiling at the Calamity Steel. "Of course, Milady."

"Ardent Dawn Avant, arise! Indomitable Flare Griff, come!" Nyx touched her necklace and immediately, two rainbow lights appeared in the air. The Granvalm shot towards Nyx, hissing, fangs bared.

 _BANG!_

Flames appeared, scorching the Granvalm.

"RRRRRREEEEHHHHHH!" An inhumane scream was heard as two males, one white-haired and with an eyepatch, the other with a snake made of flames behind him, popped into existence and went to work.

Dust and smoke made it difficult for Aethur to see, when Nyx suddenly burst out from the smoke, swords slashing.

"Our blood feud ends now! Oblivion of Abbadon!"

Magic and swordplay engaged in a colour-filled spray of different colours. Units fought, hacked and slashed, following their master's every command.

"This hasn't ended! We'll be back…for your head!" Tia yelled before she, Aethur and the Granvalm sank into the ground. Nyx gazed fiercely at them, whispering "And so will I."

The landscape was pitted and perforated by their attacks. Nyx sighed as she noticed the corpses of many slimes and mob units littered around the land. Leftover magic from powerful spells made the air shimmer.

"War is war. No matter what, there must always be an end." She said calmly, hardening her resolve.

Tilting her head, Nyx contemplated the past as she felt memories flooding back in torrents.

The devastation of her village.

Her once innocent smile.

Her sister.


	10. Chapter 10: Pointing Fingers Then Blades

**Solane: Welcome back for chapter 9! Wow, can't believe we've gone so far already! This chapter is simply to explore the pasts of the OCs.**

 **Arias: Hehe. Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs, and those who read, reviewed and favourited this! My gratefulness is eternal.**

 **Let's begin!**

She could only remember the stench of death.

The smiles of the Flora Aegis and the Flora Goddess as they mercilessly murdered her entire village.

Spinning her dual bladed axes around, Solane stepped into the bedroom where glowing computer screens sat.

They will pay, she assures herself.

Soon, they will fall by her blade and Nyxana's.

The bloodshed blanketing this land shall end.

She casually typed in "FLORA GODDESS FARIS TRACK" and waited.

Then, came the normally-incorrect lists.

Solane Thanatos was only looking for two names.

The ones who had killed them all, Luke and Lenaera Ignis.

Nighttime had always welcomed her.

All was silent and calm, except for the squelching of a few slimes and the hissing of some Zahhaks.

Never had this place been more comforting to the teenager, as she expertly fired several shadow strings into the forest.

As she reined them back in, noting with glee that the sounds were gone, she realized a photograph was attached to one.

Nyx casually pulled it off and looked at it, gasping.

A family.

Not hers, but someone else's.

A mother wearing a simple dress, the father with a Demon Slayer's uniform and two lively, bubbly boys.

Not anymore, the blood that fringed the photo seemed to announce.

A sad ending, like the one that Nyxana Akiyama's parents had gone through.

Both remembered.

 _Two girls held on to the ragged cave wall, daring not to breathe as searchlights scanned the cavern._

" _Those village girls aren't around." A gruff voice hissed. A green-haired woman wrapped her arms around him._

" _It's okay dear, we'll find the broads later."_

" _Alright then, Faris."_

 _Solane, close enough to the cave entrance to hear, glanced at the lady._

" _Faris, huh?" She thought. "I'll find you and I'll hunt you down."_

 _Solane gritted her teeth, directing light away from either of them. Nyx made the darkness surround the two of them._

 _Neither understood why they wanted to kill them. The Imperial Guards brought them food and water every day, regaled them with tales of demon slaying and battles against the ferocious Fallen Gods, and even would repair parts of the village if required. Why had a new band turned up, with several Summoners, to kill all that remained?_

 _They grew up and they grew stronger. Nyxana uncovered the realm of shadows and let the darkness swallow her whole, taking the emotion of love from her forever. Solane, however, found solace in the heaven of light, let it fill her up, purging evil from her soul forever. It isn't a wonder why they became so different. Solane's happiness lay in creation. Nyxana could only destroy._

 _Clenching her fists, Nyxana tossed the photograph away. Her fingers trembled, if only for a moment._

" _Flora. Aegis. Edea. Your time will come."_

 _Solane screamed a silent yell into the depths of the night._

" _Dad, I'll avenge you. I swear upon my grave." She said solemnly._

" _Thank you for all these lessons, Eriole. Soon, it'll be time to show you what we've learned." Both sisters said quietly._

"What are you doing outside so late at night?" A male's voice was heard. Turning around, Solane saw Dylan and Sefia outside her room.

"T-tracking units. I'm trying to…uh…find this customer of mine who hasn't paid me yet for his Revive. He has a Faris unit." Solane stammered. Dylan frowned but didn't press further. "And wh-what about you?" Solane's temporarily shut-down defence mechanism whirred back into action.

"Nothing. I just heard weird noises and woke up." He said, slightly taken back by Solane's rude "interrogation". Well, rudeness was clearly part of this girl's life. He'd seen her Six Stars Luna unit, who, by the way, had the mouth of a cuss goddess.

Solane relaxed. "Go back to sleep. I've got a load of work to do, so probably you'll be hearing weird noises. But it's all fine."

Dylan, slightly suspicious by that time, just nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then." He said calmly.

 _How it all began…_

 _BOOM! CRASH! THUD! SPLAT!_

 _Eleven-year-old Kiya ran to the window and gasped. Flames were devouring her village. Upon the back of an ice beast rode a woman warrior who slashed and hacked, delighting in the carnage caused by her blade._

 _A male followed, sometimes, leading, sometimes being led by his units. He yelled taunts and threats._

" _Kiya! Lani!" Their father ran towards them._

" _Quick! Run! Your mother and I will hold them off!" He yelled._

" _B-but…" Lani tried to speak._

" _Just go! And remember them, avenge us all!" Their mother, the gentle, kind seamstress calls. "Fire Samba Ramna!" Their father follows with a yell of "Red Swordsman Farlon!"_

 _Red blood drips from the sword he holds as he slays and hacks. Luke Ignis is more than a match for Kiya's father, Lenaera more than a simple adversary for Lani's mom._

 _Both cried that night, fitfully sleeping in a cave._

 _Nyxana's blade seeks Luke's heart. Solane's arrow wishes to fly true into Lenaera's head._

Meanwhile…

Luke buried his blade into the dirt, tilting his head as the raucous yelling and leering intensified. The dancing girls on stage, baring their bodies for the world to see made him sick. As did the stink of alcohol and beer.

"I just want to get that job and the hell outta here." Lenaera said quietly. Dressed in a hooded robe and clutching a simple sword, people could've mistaken her for Ember Elder Fiora. The wisps of her hair peeking from behind the hood didn't help much.

Luke wore a brown jacket over a black T-shirt and darker brown pants. Blonde hair and a strangely shaped-birthmark over his eye made him seem mysterious.

"Hey sir, how may I help you? You seem troubled." A svelte woman dressed in red said. Her deep crimson gown covered up her body modestly.

Luke immediately understood. "Well, the drinks are relatively fine, but get me a Coke." He told his "middlewoman". Her name was Morgane (yes she _is_ based off NeoAvalon's Morgana) and she too was an assassin, known as "Flamewalker". Morgane nodded calmly. "Alright Luke, Lenaera, here's what you gotta do. Find a girl named "Esthia". She severely injured one of our operatives. And kill her. Simple."  
"It seems strange you wouldn't want it, Flamewalker." Lenaera scoffed. Greyish-white curls flowed freely down her back."  
"You guys wouldn't understand, Esthia has trained with us, once. Her journeys have brought her far. And her skills aren't to be underestimated. After all, I only can do so much against water. Not to mention, she is traveling with a group of skilled fighters now."

"Well, we exterminated a whole village. One girl and her companions won't be much."  
Morgane smiled, a haunting, cruel grin.

"I've got my own targets in Atharva, to destroy. Farewell, Luke. I'll see you when you get back."

Lenaera nodded.

"See ya."

Morgane left, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Nyxana, cousin dearest, I'm helping to the best of my ability. But you just won't listen. I like you even more, now."


End file.
